Volverte a Ver
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: Es un minific escrito para el cumpleaños de Harry, Aunque al final es un regalo retrasadisimo. Entren y lean, el reencuentro entre dos almas gemelas que se perdieron en el camino. Una noche cambia todo para ellos, 31 de julio una fecha donde comienza un nuevo amor
1. Parte 1

**Hola‼‼ Vengo a Dejar un regalito que tenía escrito ya y que tal vez algunos ya lo leyeron otros no. En fin, este minific que originalmente iba a hacer un one shot para el cumpleaños de Harry quedo en pequeños Drabbles. De igual manera cada domingo actualizare nuevo capítulo, son 9 partes asi que espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Como saben no soy rubia, ni rica, ni millonaria y mi nombre no es JK Rowling, simplemente tomo prestados en este fic a mi pareja favorita Harmony.**

 **VOLVERTE A VER**

 **Primera parte**

Miraba hacia el escenario, los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo, ocasionando que sus manos sudaran. Agarró el vaso lleno de agua, bebiendo un sorbo mientras escuchaba al presentador dar la bienvenida a todos los asistentes.

Se sentó en el pequeño taburete, tomó su guitarra y de nueva cuenta su mirada se perdió en el escenario.

Cada vez que se presentaba en un nuevo lugar siempre era lo mismo, los nervios florecían, sus manos sudaban, le daban arcadas o ganas de ir al baño.

Sin embargo, todo eso se perdía cuando tocaba la guitarra, cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose en su música.

El presentador de nombre Josh, estaba contando un chiste al público, que rompió en carcajadas. él lo admitía, Josh es un buen contador de chistes. Su mirada se perdió ya no en el escenario, sino en el público, vio a mujeres acompañadas, hombres fumando, bebiendo, jovencitas con sus novios, y a lo lejos, en la barra, había una mujer que sentada de piernas cruzadas, daba la espalda al escenario. Su espalda estaba recta, su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, él veía como ella saboreaba la bebida, que a juzgar por la poca luz era roja. La mujer sonrió al bar-tender, que le sirvió una nueva copa.

Se sintió intrigado al verla, ella entre todo el público femenino, le llamo su atención.

La voz de Josh anunciando su nombre le saco de sus pensamientos. Se levantó tomando a Lily entre sus manos, bebió un poco de agua y salió a enfrentarse al público

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía que nada valía la pena, justamente dos horas atrás los papeles del divorcio le fueron entregados, bebió de su orgasmo, tratando de saborear la intrigante bebida, pero no pudo. Al final del día, era oficialmente libre.

¡Yuju!

Pero no era así, se sentía desdichada ¿Cómo era posible que 5 años con el mismo hombre desapareciera como si nada? ¿Cómo era posible que todo el amor que él juro tenerle, ya no era más que rencor? ¿Cómo era posible que unos votos sagrados ante Dios, hoy solo fueran simples y vanas palabras?

Su vida trazada, construida paso por paso, ahora estaba deshecha cual castillo de naipes, un simple viento destrozo todo, como mujer, como esposa, amante y amiga. Las lágrimas querían desbordase de sus ojos, pero ella con la entereza que le caracterizaba no lo permitió. ¿De qué sirve llorar por algo perdido?

Sin embargo su orgullo como mujer es lo que más le dolía.

Un engaño de ese malnacido con su secretaria fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Tantos pleitos, tantos engaños, tantos sufrimientos.

Sus amigas le advirtieron "Él no es el hombre indicado" " Sufrirás por casarte" " no te amarres a esa personas, por favor usa la razón" "Ese hombre te engaña"

Muchas, muchas advertencias y Ella solo tuvo oídos sordos.

Tonta, tonta.

Escuchaba detrás de ella la voz del presentador, este hombre contaba buenos chistes a juzgar por las carcajadas del público.

El bar-tender de nueva cuenta le sirvió una copa, esta vez fue Sex on the beach

¡Diablos! Este hombre sí que quería con ella, sino porque tantas bebidas con nombres insinuantes. Estuvo tentada de decirle que no, pero ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo era una mujer soltera

De nuevo

La música resonó en los altavoces, las ligeras notas de cuerda la envolvían, lentamente giro su cuerpo, con bebida en mano y miro directo al escenario. Sus ojos se centraron al espécimen masculino más perfecto que hubiese visto en su vida. Un ángel caído del cielo, un ser que no era de este mundo, su voz masculina, perfectamente entonada, seducía a todas la mujeres presentes, y ella no era la excepción.

Al poner más atención a la letra, entendió lo que él estaba cantando con su maravillosa voz

I'm not the only one de Sam Smith

Oh…ironías de la vida.

Estaba tan centrada en la letra de la música, con la mirada perdida en recuerdos, que no noto que el cantante la miraba a ella, solamente a ella, como si fuera la única mujer en ese bar.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Parte 2

**_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones y no soy dueña de la saga de Harry Potter, sin embargo tomo prestados los personajes en especial a Harry y Hermione_**

 ** _Hola‼!_**

 ** _Espero les gusta el capítulo, algunos serán cortos otros más largos pero así están ya escritos, y cumpliendo la promesa, hoy es domingo. Dedico este capítulo a los cumpleañeros y también a Hermione Granger_**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _Segunda parte_**

Lo estaba haciendo bien, era la primera vez desde que había pisado un escenario que no cerraba sus ojos, sino que su mirada estaba centrada en la mujer que a la primera nota, volteo a verlo.

Ella es Hermosa.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada una de sus facciones, nariz respingona, labios sensuales, cabellos ligeramente desordenados. Que no daría por ver ese cabello sobre una almohada, desordenado por él. A pesar de estar sentada, pudo visualizar su cuerpo, las piernas esbeltas, los hombros delicados, el vestido recatado que cubría parte de su piel, que solo dejaba a la imaginación, tratando de descubrir que más esconde.

La canción siguió su ritmo, su voz seducía a todos, puesto que el silencio del público era de admiración.

Sabía que su aspecto no era el mejor, los pantalones vaqueros, la playera ceñida al torso con una chamarra de piel, el cabello desordenado, la barba de 3 días, todo esto le daba aspecto de un preso recién salido de la cárcel o de un pobre hombre indigente. Mas sin embargo lo que pensara la gente no le importaba, aunque por primera vez deseo estar mejor vestido.

No había perdido de vista a la mujer, quien se limpió disimuladamente una lágrima, por un momento su corazón brinco asustado. No deseaba que ella llorara. Hubiese querido dejar de cantar, saltar del escenario e ir directo hacia ella. Limpiando las lágrimas y calmando su dolor.

Mas esa única lagrima, fue lo que ella le permitió ver antes de voltear y darle la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentimientos encontrados, eso es lo que tenía. Pero ya no más, para que sufrir, ella estaba determinada a comenzar de nuevo. Es por eso que esa única lágrima era por el pasado. Bebió del resto de su copa, y pidió una más al bar-tender.

El chico rubio de ojos azules le sonrió e inmediatamente preparo su bebida. Con una sonrisa agradecida, tomo su copa, visualizo casi en medio del publico una mesa vacía, en donde momentos antes una pareja estaba. Decidida se dirigió hacia esa mesa, fue entonces que descubrió que el magnífico espécimen la miraba a ella. Solo a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Parte 3

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones y no soy dueña de la saga de Harry Potter, sin embargo tomo prestados los personajes en especial a Harry y Hermione**

 **Hola‼!**

 **Espero les gusta el capítulo, algunos serán cortos otros más largos pero así están ya escritos, y cumpliendo la promesa, hoy es domingo. Gracias a los Followers, Lectores silenciosos y a los que me comentan…saludos**

 **Saludos**

 **PARTE 3**

Miraba la espalda del hombre que revolucionaba poco a poco todo en ella, se sentía como una adolescente con su primer amor. Antes de ir tras bambalinas, fue primero al servicio, donde se retoco el maquillaje, se limpió cualquier rastro de tristeza y con un labial rojo pasión, salió a la conquista.

Se acercó sigilosamente, con temor de asustarlo, sin embargo su ronca voz la tomo desprevenida

—Hola bella dama—

Aun le daba la espalda, esa sexy y fornida espalda, que se visualizaba antojable en esa cazadora de piel

—se supone que no debes estar aquí, solo se permite el acceso para el personal

—mmm—ella simplemente estaba silenciosa, años atrás qué no coqueteaba con un hombre

—Te comió el ratón la lengua… Gatita

—Yo...yo...

—Lo siento, me llaman...espero verte pronto y desde luego, no olvido un rostro cómo el tuyo.

Él se volteó, con guitarra en mano le sonrió mirándola a los ojos

—Hasta luego preciosa

Ella tembló al ver esos increíbles ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa colgate.

Vio cómo el perfecto espécimen subió al escenario, entonó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar con esa melodiosa y sexy voz.

—¡Oh dios mío! es...es imposible, él es... ¡Es Harry!.

-.-.-.-.-

Había transcurrido una hora más desde qué ella le sorprendió tras bambalinas, tenía qué ser sincero no se lo esperaba, sin embargó, tampoco pudo reprimir el ligero escalofrío qué le recorrió la espalda al verla ante las luces artificiales. Ojos caramelo ligeramente oscurecido con una tonalidad del chocolate. Ojos qué no había visto años atrás.

Los ojos qué una vez se despidieron de él, los mismo ojos qué lloraron cuando su padre murió.

Siendo sincero, nunca pensó qué la encontraría y más es un bar. Cuando antes ella era tan mandona, un poco cerrada, necia y negada, cuando antes ella ni de loca se acercaba a una botella de licor y menos a lugares frívolos, mundanos y poco divertidos según sus palabras.

Hermione Granger, era sin duda una perfecta empollona, qué al final se convirtió en su mejor amiga y la mujer qué le rompió el corazón 5 años atrás.

Se tomó un breve respiro mientras guardaba a Lily en su estuche. Ya estaba por irse cuando Josh se acercó a el

—¡Eh Potter! ¿Ya te vas? Aún no te he dado tu paga.

El hombre rechoncho y con aspecto de Elvis Presley, se acercó con sobre en mano, entregándole todo su contenido.

—Hiciste un buen trabajó, eh muchacho, espero verte más seguido por aquí y no te olvides qué pronto habrá presentación, los mejores caza talentos a tu alcance

—Josh amigo, aprecio tu oferta pero, es mi hobi, no mi trabajo

Le devolvió el sobre, pero Josh negó—es tuyo.

—Gracias

Josh le palmeó la espalda cuando salía.

Agradecía el que tratara de apoyarlo, sin embargó no era su prioridad ser alguien reconocido, era mejor seguir manteniendo un bajo perfil.

.

.

Al momento de salir, buscó con premura a esa mujer que lo tenía hipnotizado. Sin embargo, no la encontró en la mesa dónde estaba sentada, no la vio por ningún lado y dándose por vencido se dirigió a la barra para tomar un buen trago de tequila.

Estaba tan concentrado en su bebida que solo se percató por el rabillo del ojo, que el taburete vacío a su lado, ahora estaba ocupado. Era común para él que sucediera ese tipo de cosas, chicas ansiosas por conquistarlo. Algunas veces les seguía el juego y otras no estaba de humor, hoy era un día de esos malos.

 _Hermione_ susurro entre sus labios

—¿Me hablabas?—escuchó que provenía en el taburete a su lado. Rápidamente giró el cuello sin importarle sí se lo rompía y allí ante él, el ser más hermoso y celestial estaba ante sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió mostrándoles sus perfectos dientes alineados y corregidos, antes de pequeña sus incisivos eran más largos, que sus demás dientes dándole el aspecto de una tierna conejita. Ahora su sonrisa era perfecta, cómo toda ella.

—Hola Harry, hace tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Tragó saliva momentáneamente, la respuesta quedo en la punta de su lengua...

 **Continuara…**


	4. Parte 4

**DOMINGO‼! Y como lo prometido es Deuda el sig capitulo… Espero les guste…gracias a los que me siguen y a sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos y que disfruten de su preciado domingo.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no soy millonaria, no soy JK solo pido prestado sus personajes para continuar con mi fic, Y mas si es Harmony.**

 **PARTE 4**

Obviamente estaba nerviosa, es que ver al hombre que fue parte de tu infancia y adolescencia, era ligeramente desconcertante para ella.

Además está el hecho de que el pobre parecía trabajar de bar en bar para ganar dinero. Sin embargo por dentro se alegraba de saber que él estaba allí, frente a ella.

Miro desde sus pestañas gruesas y largas, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que le miraban sorprendidos, sus labios, el inferior ligeramente lleno que el superior. Sus pómulos, su barbilla, cubierta de un vello que le hacía ver más masculino, sin olvidar su cabello más revuelto que de costumbre.

Cuando eran niños, ella siempre le encanto tocar esa suave cabello, y revolverlo a un más, pero cuando ambos iban a lugares donde vestirse de etiqueta, ella casi lloraba al no poder acomodar su cabello adecuadamente, en esos frustrantes momentos, se peleaba con el peine, dejando así aún más revuelto el cabello indomable de él.

Eso sin olvidar que ella parecía tener un cabello similar, andaba con vida propia. Esperaba una reacción a parte de sorpresa de él, sin embargo, su sonrisa empezó a decaer. Fue cuando lo sintió. Unos fuertes brazos apresándola, un aroma masculino inundando sus fosas nasales, un cuerpo poderoso que la tenía sujeta y ella como necesitando de ese consuelo, se dejó abrazar y de paso lo abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió sus mejillas calientes y su corazón latir desbocado.

—Mi Harry—suspiro bajito

Se separó brevemente de él, aunque él no la dejó ir.

—Hermione preciosa ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien Harry, muy bien—murmuró acurrucándose más, como extrañaba esos abrazos

—Mmm—fue la única respuesta de él

Ella no quería responder, no quería decirle que era una fracasada, no quería contar como su vida amorosa era un asco y que su vida laboral la mantenía al día.

La separó de él por un momento, le tomo la mano y la alejo de la barra hacia una mesa dónde la música no resonaba en los oídos.

Aunque él no la obligaba a hablar, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle todo, esperaba que más tarde.

—Siéntate, voy por las bebidas.

Aún seguía sorprendida de verlo aún después de tanto tiempo y de varias circunstancias, volverlo a ver es como un soplo de aire fresco a su tediosa vida.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba que moría por saber más de ella, quería obtener toda la información posible, no vio anillo alguno en su dedo anular, así que o estaba soltera o su pareja no le acompañaba. Esperaba que fuera lo primero. Llegó a la barra dónde él chico rubio le miró con furia. Él le miró desconcertado.

 _¿ A este rubiecito que le pasa?_

Pidió sus bebidas, sin embargó mientras que el vaso de ella estaba lleno a rebosar, él suyo solo dos cubos de hielo le enfriaban.

Pago la cuenta y se alejó desconcertado por él mal servicio.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa dónde ella estaba sentada, volvió a suspirar como idiota. Creía que su saliva ya habría dejado un charco inmenso a sus pies.

Ella intuyendo que él se acercaba, volteó a verlo sonriendo ampliamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—WOW gracias, no debiste molestarte—Le dijo ella mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo

—No es problema, yo invitó

Él bebió del suyo, casi se atragantó por lo caliente del licor.

—Puff mal servicio

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir, pero en sus pensamientos rondaban muchas preguntas.

Fue ella que habló

—Y... Um...¿ Estas en horas de trabajo? ¿Estoy interrumpiéndote?

La miró extrañado hasta que razonó sus palabras, soltó una carcajada divertida. Ella le miró confundida

—¿Cuál es el chiste?

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero no, no es mi trabajó y no, no me interrumpes.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Oh bueno, Perdón …yo creí... Olvídalo.

—No te avergüences, es normal. No eres la única que pregunta. Sucede que es un hobbie que utilizo para olvidarme del mundo por un rato, Josh él presentador es un amigo mío que está empeñado en que sea una estrella y cada que vez que puedo voy en lugares donde él me invita

—Oh...oh ¿Josh es él que contó los buenos chistes?

—Sí.—Bebio otro sorbo, pero dejo el vaso con rapidez— Dime tu conseguiste tu sueño, ser fiscal

—Sí, al fin soy de la fiscalía superior.

—Qué bueno, me alegra que lo consiguieras.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo de sus respectivos vasos.

Miró a conciencia a la chica, ella ya no tenía facciones de adolescente ahora era toda una mujer, sus cabello al fin parece que se deja domar. Además le volvía loco como su cuerpo cambio a través de los años. Ella era diferente físicamente, pero al verla, supo que por dentro seguía siendo su misma amiga de la niñez.

Continuara…


	5. Parte 5

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo dinero y bla bla. En fin no soy jk pero pido prestados sus personajes para mi historia, la cual si es de mi creación**

 **Domingo!‼‼ y llegamos con capitulo, bienvenidos a los nuevos y sus comentarios gracias por leer**

 **PARTE 5**

Sentía la mirada penetrante de él, tuvo el impulso de pasarse la mano por el cabello, sacar su espejito del bolso y verificar si no estaba mal maquillada. Sin embargo, lo reprimió. Una corriente suave la estremecía de pies a cabeza

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?—musitó preocupada de que Harry estuviese callado, cuando antaño ambos platicaban como loritos.

—No—Respondió él con suavidad.

Le tomo suavemente de su mano izquierda, pasando su pulgar en el dorso de la muñeca. La corriente que sentía aumento.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no tengo derecho a preguntarte, pero quisiera saber si… si tu…¿eres feliz?—La pregunta que le hizo, fue como si millones de cuchillos se le clavaran en el corazón.

Es cierto, su amistad se vio rota una vez ella se fue. Se alejó de todos, y entre ellos estaba el. Su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras, el único que entendía sus ganas de huir.

—Si—Respondió, mintiendo a su corazón y a su amigo.

—¡AH! Bueno, me alegro. ¿Y qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿Acaso tu novio no quiso acompañarte?—Noto que su mirada era aún más perspicaz, ansioso por saber su respuesta.

—No tengo novio—dijo suavemente—y solo vine a tomar una copa—

—Ok, no te enojes, solo me preguntaba por qué estabas aquí sola, es todo-

Ella cruzo sus brazos, sin ser consiente que ese simple movimiento hacia que su escote se profundizara, logrando que los ojos de él, se desviaran a ese rinconcito.

—No me molesto, solo que estas de detective

—¿Y cómo quieres que este? si hace años que no nos vemos, es normal que quiera saber todo de ti—Acerco su rostro al de ella, sus nervios estaba a flor de piel, sintió el aroma penetrar a sus fosas nasales, sus mejillas las sentía aún más calientes.

—Entonces…entonces… te reto

Él se alejó de ella, mirándola intrigante y curioso—¿Me retas?

—Sí, Te reto—contesto más segura, tomado brevemente de su copa—me tienes que responder 5 preguntas y yo te responderé 5 preguntas que tú me hagas.

Él se acomodó mejor en el asiento, el interés reflejado en su rostro, además de que estaba seguro que así, podrían revivir su amistad.

—Muy bien—La miro directo a los ojos—Dispara-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuvieron escuchando el fondo de la música, mientras se divertían con las preguntas que ambos se hacían, estaba desde en que trabajaban, porque estaban en ese bar, si les seguía molestando las mismas cosas que antes eran importantes cuando adolescentes, en fin. Así pasaron las horas hasta que el bar tender, el rubio oxigenado se acercó hasta ella. Le sirvió la copa personalmente

 _¡A ella! Solo a ella_

Sentía la furia carcomer sus venas, el fuego subiendo por su esófago, a punto estuvo de gruñir al ver cómo le tocaba el brazo de ella _, ¿y ella?_ Simplemente le sonreía sin darse cuenta que así alentaba a ese estúpido cabeza de escobillón.

Se levantó del asiento, tomo la mano de ella— vamos a bailar

Sus hermosos ojos miel reflejaban sorpresa, pero no emitió palabra alguna, la llevo hacia la pista de baile.

La música que sonaba en esos momentos era una bachata, la voz del hombre ingresaba por sus oídos, las luces opacas, no impedían ver como ella al principio con timidez se movía.

El trataba de bailar como mostraba el video de atrás, mas todo perdió sentido cuando ella se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda a su pecho y moviendo las caderas al son de la música. Sus manos traviesas se ubicaron en las caderas de ella, su cabello estaba a un lado de su cuello y parte de su rostro quedaba a su altura, gracias a los tacones rojo pasión que ella utilizaba.

Estaba en la gloria

Él bajo su rostro, besando cerca de la comisura de la boca de ella, ella volteo ligeramente el rostro, sus ojos se miraron. El miel de ella, se oscureció a un marrón profundo, sus pantalones estaban quedando apretados con el paso de los minutos, entonces ella actuó, dejándolo momentáneamente desorientado.

Ella se volteó quedando de frente, sin despegar sus cuerpos, sus senos ahora apretaban donde su pecho. La respiración de ambos era agitada, la música no paraba de resonar en sus oídos.

Sentía la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, ella cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sus dedos traviesos se revolvieron en su cabello negro azabache, sus labios estaban a la misma altura, labios llenos de un rojo carmesí, labios antójables.

 _Cuanto deseaba besarlos…_

Ella le sonrió traviesa y esos labios pronto invadieron su boca. El aliento de ambos mezclándose en un beso apasionante.

Una propuesta indecente, esas palabras rondaban por su cerebro, esa frase estaba incluida en la canción.

De pronto todo termino, él tenía los ojos cerrados, la pasión inundo sus sentidos, perdió la noción del tiempo, sin sentir que ella se alejaba poco a poco de él y al abrirlos ella ya no estaba…

 **Gracias por leer**


	6. parte 6

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo los derechos de harry potter, solo pido prestados sus personajes para la creacion de mi historia**

 **DOMINGO DOMINGO y viene la parte que me encanta, cuando la imagine fue la perfeccion, un chico una moto... bueno ya no les doy spoilers jajajaja**

 **gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, saludos**

 **Parte 6**

No podía pensar con claridad, la sensación de vacío entre sus brazos se comparaba con la de sus labios, pero... no podía dejar ir el sentimiento, no cuando su pensamiento, su sentimiento y ¿porque no?, su deseo, le hacía reclamar a todo su cuerpo... su mente a regañadientes la fue serenando, no quería escapar pero era necesario, cada vez que se apartaba su corazón sangraba, pero aún así no quería prolongar el dolor, el dolor eterno...

En el camino, con los ojos cerrados no podía ver donde iba, pero escuchó unos pasos, pasos que le eran conocidos. Estaba cercana a un parque, sintió el fresco del césped y eso la hizo reaccionar además, sintió una mano sobre su brazo, una mano que la detenía firmemente pero sin dañarla y entonces volteo a ver quien la seguía, aunque lo intuía.

Unos ojos verdes esmeralda le miraban preocupados, había un tinte de vulnerabilidad al visualizarlo en la escasa luz del silencioso parque. Ella no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios, aun recordaba la sensación de sus manos en su cintura, del olor de su colonia, de la suavidad de su cabello.

Volteo y a pasos rápidos se alejo, el se detuvo, lo supo por que no le escucho seguirle. Giro de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba sola en el silencioso parque. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez. Respiro profundo, tal vez el ya no quería saber nada de ella. Miro a los lados, en las calles vacías, un taxi a lo lejos le llamo su atención y decidió hacerle la parada.

Era mejor ir a su casa a lamerse las heridas.

Se subió al taxi, perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una moto a toda velocidad le seguía. No miro al espejo retrovisor del taxi, ni a los laterales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella no podía irse y dejarlo de esa manera

 _NO, DE NUEVO_

Tenía que seguirla y no importaba si era en el infierno, él iría tras a ella y aclararían unas cuantas cuestiones pendientes.

La siguió en el parque con la esperanza de detenerla, dos cuadras le separaban del bar, al estar casi frente a ella, pensó que tal vez ella se detuviera, pero fue un error, ambos se detuvieron, ella no le miro a los ojos, simplemente se dio la vuelta caminando lo más rápido y lejos de él.

Podría haberse rendido, dar marcha atrás e irse para siempre de su vida.

Pero el recordaba las palabras de su padrino que en vida le dijo _"El que no arriesga, No gana_ " y el debía arriesgar el todo por el todo.

Así que decidido a tomar su corazón y dárselo aunque este signifique rompérselo en mil pedazos, regreso al bar, tomo su Moto, su chamarra y el estuche de lily, colocándoselo en la espalda, acelero lo máximo que pudo. A pocos metros de llegar a ella, visualizo a lo lejos como ella subía a un taxi. Ella no se iría de nuevo, no así.

Acelero sin perder de vista su objetivo, el motor de la motocicleta ronroneaba deslizándose por el asfalto, pareciera que volaba.

Era una sensación similar, pero no igual.

La siguió hasta que el taxi se detuvo en un semáforo, él se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, tenia los segundos contados, así que apresuradamente, abrió la puerta amarilla, el taxista profirió palabras insultantes al verlo, pero su mirada solo se centraba en esa sorprendida mirada miel.

La tomo entre sus brazos, el semáforo cambio a verde, los pocos coches que aun circulaban de madrugada pitaban, pero eso no le importo. Unos billetes cayeron en el asiento del conductor pagándole su servicio, y rápidamente tomo su moto, aun ella estaba delante de él, medio acomodada, pero lo que importaba era su seguridad. Se detuvo en unas cuantas cuadras después del semáforo y aun en brazos, ingreso a la primera cafetería abierta las 24 hrs. Los pocos clientes somnolientos, abrieron sus ojos al ver tan singular pareja, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que el hombre simplemente caminaba con decisión hacia una mesa que tenia sillones en vez de sillas.

—IDIOTA-

Fue el grito de la chica que resonó en la cafetería asustando a los clientes, seguido de una exclamación de dolor que profirió el joven.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cometer ese acto suicida, me quieres matar de un susto? Explícame Potter—

Él la soltó en el sillón, ella cayo rebotando.

Los hombres rieron al ver la escena divertida. Las mujeres profirieron una exclamación de indignación. No era la época de las cavernas pero ese joven se comportaba como un cavernícola

—Honestamente Potter ¿qué tienes en el cerebro?

—Honestamente Granger, tengo cerebro, pero tú al parecer no.

—¿Qué?

Los clientes habían despertado al ver a la pareja discutir, pero después de un tiempo decidieron darle su privacidad, pues al parecer era una pelea de enamorados.

Harry se sentó a lado de una medio sentada Hermione, la cual con dignidad se acomodo en el sillón color café. Potter sonreía con diversión, el brillo malicioso en los ojos, las patas de gallo alrededor de su ojos, y ella le miraba con furia,

"si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría muerto" pensaron ambos.


	7. Parte 7

Parte 7

El murmullo del lugar solo se acrecentaba ante el silencio donde ambos estaban. Él no dejaba de verla y ella de sentirse incomoda, no siguieron hablando después de la mini discusión que tuvieron, donde él con tal descaro le dijo que era una cabeza de chorlito, Ella estaba disgustada con la actitud que él estaba tomando.

No era justo que la manejase como una muñeca. Tampoco era justo que su boca se secara al notar sus labios, ni que su corazón latiera como si mil mariposas le invadieran, mucho menos era justo que sintiera escalofríos al notar el calor de la chamarra que aun vestía.

Y tampoco era justo que no pudiera notar la suavidad de su piel a causa de esa barba que tenia, era cierto que se veía mas varonil, pero ella recordaba al joven que no dejaba ni un solo día sin rasurar.

Ella bufo cruzando los brazos, aparto la mirada de él, que con descaro la seguía mirando como si fuese la única mujer de la cafetería o la única del planeta. Entonces en la barra vio a las camareras que emitían risitas coquetas hacia él. Especialmente la rubia de pechos grandes que resaltaban aun más con el uniforme ajustado en esa zona. Ella trato, de verdad trato de no mirar sus propios senos. Pero lo hizo, la inseguridad de su cuerpo era lo que más le alteraba.

—Son perfectos—Susurro él en su oído, ocasionando que inhalara aire bruscamente.

No pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera regañarlo, porque rubia-tetas-falsas se acerco, la cafetera a la altura de sus pechos, los cuales mantenía erguidos con su postura de alteza.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido a la cafetería Coffe Shop, Mi nombre es Leila, puedo serviles el menú de la noche o tal vez la exquisitez que se tiene aquí.

OH esa mujer tan descarada que no dejaba de mirar a Harry comiéndoselo por los ojos, y sugerentemente ofreciéndose como parte del menú. Además que se inclino de manera provocadora, poniendo café en las tazas de porcelana. Lo peor de todo es que pareciera que ella, _ELLA_ fuera invisible.

—Odio a las rubias-tetas-falsas—mascullo en voz baja, pensando que nadie le escucharía, sin embargo Potter alzo una ceja mirándola con curiosidad y diversión al mismo tiempo.

Ella se ruborizo. Sin embargo desvió su mirada de la rubia y de él, coqueteando. No le interesaba lo que él hacía, mucho menos lo que él decía, tampoco le interesaba si el salía con alguien, tal vez estuviese casado a estas alturas, pero no. No le importaba si tenía hijos, ni muchos menos si era feliz.

 _No, definitivamente Potter no le interesaba._

Entonces… ¿por que sentía que tiene lava ardiendo en el estomago?¿ por que tiene ganas de asesinar a rubia-tetas-falsas?¿ por que quiere restregarse a Harry para proclamarlo como suyo?

No, esos no son celos. No…No…¡NO!

Pero la mirada de ella lo decía todo. Estaba molesta, con Tetas falsas y con Potter.

—Señorita, lamento decirle que por el momento, A mi mujer y a mí con el café nos basta. Muchas gracias por su servicio

—Como desee señor, pero cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus órdenes.

Y rubia-tetas-falsas se alejo contoneando sus caderas de forma muy provocativa, en esos tacones súper delgadísimos.

Cuanto hubiese querido Ella, que rubia tetas falsas tropezara.

—¿Y bien?—El se había arrimado aun más hacia ella, casi sentía el calor de su pecho varonil y tonificado que se veía a través de la polera blanca.

—¿Bien qué? No sé de que hablas

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente tu y yo… un asunto que no me dejaste terminar en el bar.—El se había inclinado ligeramente, rozando sus labios con los suyos, un escalofrió estremeció su cuerpo. Ella se alejo instintivamente

—Honestamente…No tenemos nada de qué hablar—Declaro cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño, El sonrió a carcajadas.

—Si tu lo dices—Dijo en tono burlón, mientras bebía del café.

—Sin embargo…Aun no entiendo ¿porque me besaste?

—Por que tu lo hiciste—Afirmo mientras ponía sus manos en su regazo mirando la taza aun llena de café cargado-

—Mmm… Esa es una excusa, recuerdo que tiempo atrás me ofreciste la misma, mientras estaba herido en un cuarto simple de hospital.

Y ella le miro aterrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y eso señores, era jugar el todo por el todo.

Ella le miraba con autentico terror, años atrás ella se alejo. Ahora la tenia encerrada, pues le tendría que decir si o si, por que huyo, por que se alejo de él.

Se limpio el resto de la bebida con una servilleta, mientras esperaba una nueva excusa, no la había mirado, simplemente de lejos, se perdía en los recuerdos.

Ambos siendo adolescentes, disfrutando de una amistad que se quebró en el momento en el que ella se fue, dejándolo solo. Herido y lastimado en su orgullo.

Tenía que admitir que ahora agarraba al "toro por los cuernos" es por esa razón que necesitaba saber su razón, su verdadero motivo de huir. Al voltear a verla, se fijo que ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos

Oh no…no…no

No quería hacerla llorar, preocupado se acerco a ella, el olor a vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales.

No podía olvidar esa combinación de sándalo, vainilla y libros viejos que ella portaba, ese aroma estaba impregnado de recuerdos, tardes juntos en bibliotecas, en la sala de su casa, en el patio, y en veranos cálidos.

Las lagrimas brotaban a borbotones, tenía los ojos fijos en el, sin embargo se percato que no le veía, sino que se perdía en sus recuerdos, justo como él.

—¿Porque me haces esto Harry?—pregunto con voz dolida. —¿Qué quieres que te diga?—Dijo ahora si mirándolo directamente a él.

Y un sentimiento de angustia le abarco al ver su mirada miel oscura, llena de soledad y tristeza

—Quieres que te diga que no soy feliz, que desde el día que me fui de tu lado me arrepentí, que era mejor intentar una relación en nosotros para ver si podíamos ser más que amigos, y arriesgar todo por el todo, que me case con un hombre que me engaño desde el primer día de casados, que solo me case para poder reponer un corazón roto, que te amaba más que nada en el mundo pero sabía que tu no…¿Qué Harry? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Dime.

Y él se sintió abrumado por esa poca información, casada con un miserable que le lastimo, le amaba antes y no tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Ella se limpiaba las mejillas, con el corazón hecho un puño, con dolor por todo lo que ella sufrió, se acerco, la tomo en brazos y la acuno, meciéndola en el sillón, reconfortándola.

La gente dentro de la cafetería, suspiró tiernamente al ver la escena.

 _Oh… ya había reconciliación._

Y rubia tetas falsas, molesta se dio la media vuelta ingresando a la cocina, donde el chef le esperaba en el armario de despensa para una noche rápida.

—Los mejores partidos, siempre están ocupados—Penso rubia tetas falsas.

Continuara…

 ** _Espero les guste este capituylo, de igual manera lamento la tardanza de la publicación, no pude aunque intente publicar temprano._**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _PD: pronto llegaremos al final de esta historia_**


	8. parte 8

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo dinero y bla bla. En fin no soy jk pero pido prestados sus personajes para mi historia, la cual si es de mi creación**

 **Domingo!‼‼ y llegamos con capitulo, bienvenidos a los nuevos y sus comentarios gracias por leer**

 **PARTE 8** **  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de la vergonzosa escena donde los comensales vitorearon a la pareja por la posible reconciliación, hablaron de todo lo que les había sucedido en esos pocos años de separación, sin embargo ninguno fue capaz de hablar de lo que sentían en ese entonces y si lo siguen sintiendo ahora.

Además que Ella dudaba que él estuviera soltero, solo por esperarla a ella que sin embargo se caso con el primer hombre que le demostró un poco de atracción. Ahora Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por su ex esposo era el dolor de su orgullo pisoteado. No era amor, nunca fue amor.  
Aun estando casada con ese hombre, nunca pudo olvidar a su primer y (ahora recapacitando) único amor.

Ellos se quedaron horas hablando, compartiendo una sencilla taza de café, los comensales se fueron retirando uno por uno, hasta que quedaron solos. El silencio era opacado por sus risas, o sus protestas. Las meseras veían con ternura a esa pareja, eran muy pocos hoy en día, en encontrar personas destinadas a estar juntos.

Cuanta envidia sintieron por esa castaña, pues el pelinegro en ningún momento quito su vista de ella, le tocaba las manos con ternura, o le acariciaba las mejillas, a veces le tocaba el cabello, enredando un mechón en su dedo, y desenrollándolo según después, repitiendo esa acción incontables veces. Otras era ella quien se acurrucaba en el hombro de él, le veía a los ojos siempre, nunca esquivaban las miradas, ni cuando la tercera vez se les sirvió café en sus tazas, y cuando ambos bebían de la caliente bebida, lo hacían al mismo tiempo, siempre con los ojos fijos en el otro.

El reloj de pared, mostraba las 3 am, en pocas horas el cielo empezaría a aclarar y la luz de sol a iluminar un nuevo amanecer, sin embargo la pareja, se levanto de la mesa que habían ocupado, para ellos tenían que retirarse, ya que ella bostezaba constantemente.

—Hay que pedir la cuenta—murmuro entre bostezos Hermione, tomando en su mano derecha su bolso y en la izquierda tapando su boca.

—Si, ¿Dónde se quedo la rubia mesera?—dijo Harry volteando a ver y sorprendiéndose al descubrirse solos en la cafetería _¿Dónde se fueron todos?_ pensó—¡Auch!-Exclamo con dolor al sentir el golpe de un bolso en su hombro derecho—¡Oye! ¿Que fue eso? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Hermione le veía a la cara desafiante, y propinándole otro golpe más, que aumento el quejido de Potter, a tal grado que hizo eco en la cafetería, rubia tetas falsas salió de la cocina, sonriendo y con libreta y bolígrafo en mano se acerco hacia la pareja.

—¿Ya tan pronto se retira?—Pregunto la mujer con voz de inocencia hacia Harry-

Hermione fulmino con la mirada hacia la rubia, y esta vez decidió no quedarse callada—Si, mi marido y yo nos vamos, señorita, la cuenta por favor. —Ella recalco las palabras marido y yo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro ni a rubia tetas falsas.

La rubia hizo una mueca, mientras sacaba la cuenta de lo consumido por la pareja. Harry aprovecho ese momento, para pasar el brazo hacia los hombros de la castaña, atrayéndola a su lado. Ella quiso separarse, pero él no lo permitió. Cuando Rubia alzo la mirada, esta tuvo una expresión de sorpresa, al ver como El hombre guapo y la mujer gruñona se besaba con mucha ternura.

 _—¡DIOS! POR QUE A MI?_ —Pensó rubia tetas falsas—Definitivamente la vida es tan injusta.

Un ligero carraspeo, separo a la pareja, que reacios y molestos por la interrupción se dignaron a mirar a la rubia, la cual dijo la cantidad. Hermione ya estaba lista para pagar el dinero, cuando Harry alargo su mano, dándole a rubia una tarjeta dorada.

—Cobre de aquí por favor—dijo Harry mientras acallaba las protestas de una Hermione gruñona.

—No es justo, quedamos que pagaría cada quien su parte-

—No seria de caballeros si dejo que una dama pague sus cuentas, señorita. Además yo invito, por haberte asustado con la moto.

Ella refunfuño, pero ya no dijo nada al sentir un leve roce de los labios de Él

Ella salió cual digna, con bolso en mano hacia la calle, el volteo a ver a rubia tetas falsas guiñándole un ojo. La rubia alzo sus pulgares en señal de suerte, mientras el cocinero, un hombre de cabellos castaños, salía detrás de la barra, tomaba a rubia en sus brazos propinándole un dulce beso.

El cocinero también alzo los pulgares deseándole suerte a Potter

Gracias a rubia tetas falsas, supo que Hermione a pesar de los años le seguía amando, ahora era turno de él, hacer que de esa dulce boca saliera las palabras- **Te amo-**

El miro como ella de espaldas a él, se estremecía al ver la motocicleta, una harley Davidson, que era su mayor orgullo.  
Se acerco hasta ella, tomándola por las caderas se pego al cuerpo tibio de la chica y susurrando en su oído, ocasionando estremecimientos a la mujer dijo.

—Es hora de ir a casa.

Ella nada mas atino a responder suavemente.

Él le dio un beso en el lóbulo, se separo y tomando sus llaves y casco en mano subió a la motocicleta que emitió un suave rugido cuando el motor se encendió.

—Vamos Señorita, suba a la diversión—señaló Harry mostrándole un casco extra para ella.

La castaña aunque temerosa, pero con la adrenalina a flor de piel, acepto subirse a ese artefacto de la muerte. Temblorosa, paso su brazos a la cintura del conductor, aun con el casco puesto, ella percibía el aroma que el impregnaba, Sandalo, menta y ligero olor a café. Una combinación única que hizo que cerrara sus ojos, mientras el manejaba sobre las desiertas calles, el ronroneo de la moto, deslizarse por las calles suavemente, el viento golpeando sus hombros con suavidad, el vestido alzando ligeramente, enseñando un poco más de la cuenta las piernas. Pero a ella no le importaba ya que estar con él era una sensación sublime.

¿Y él?

Que decir que estaba encantado.

En el séptimo Cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Llegaron 20 minutos después al edificio donde ella con breves indicaciones, le dijo donde vivía. Al bajar de la moto, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, sentían que si se despedían, todo lo vivido seria como un cuento de hadas, donde al marcar las 12, en este caso el amanecer, el hechizo terminaría.

Él no sabía cómo decirle que quería estar con ella.

Ella no sabía como decirle que quería que el subiera con ella

Ambos se veían a los ojos, los sentimientos que reflejaban en ese momento era anhelo, ternura y sobre todo amor.

 _YA BASTA DE SILENCIOS, POTTER—_ Pensó el pelinegro. Sin pensar solo actuar, soltó el casco, las llaves tomo a la castaña suavemente del rostro con la mano izquierda y con la derecha en la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla, con la decisión aun recorriendo su cuerpo pronuncio las palabras que años atrás de jóvenes debieron pronunciar.  
 **  
TE AMO  
**  
La castaña no oculto su sorpresa ante esas palabras, una sonrisa grande se extendía en los labios rojos de la mujer, sonrisa que tampoco ocultaba lo feliz que se sentía al escuchar esas palabras.

 **YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO**

El reflejo una sonrisa idéntica a la de ella, ambos se acercaron para recibir un último beso como dos personas desconocidas y comenzar como el recuentro de dos almas perdidas.

Ambos subieron al departamento, aun sin separarse, y de vez en cuando Harry detenía a Hermione para besarla donde podía, razón por la cual Hermione emitía risitas tontas. Pero eso le encantaba a él, verla feliz, recordarla como antaño y verla tal cual ahora. No quería ver nunca más a la mujer que se encontraba sola en un bar, con la tristeza y depresión persiguiéndola como un fantasma, no quería ser un espectador otra vez de la vida de la castaña. Quería ser ahora el protagonista de esta historia de amor.  
Cuando llegaron al departamento, ubicado en el quinto piso del edificio, la castaña se soltó brevemente de Potter, con las llaves en mano trato de abrir la puerta, pero el nerviosismo hacia que ella no pudiese abrirla

—Maldita llave, maldita puerta ¡argh!—Emitía entre suaves murmullos, sin embargo Harry al estar cerca de ella, escuchaba lo que decía, ahogando sus risas entre sus manos,

—Déjame a mi—indico él, mientras trataba de arrebatarle las llaves a la mujer. Ella gruño pero no soltó las llaves—Yo puedo Potter.

Y con un quinto intento más, al fin, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso a la oscuridad de la habitación, Hermione involuntariamente levanto la mano para prender la luz, pero Harry desesperado por estar con ella, la empujo entre sus brazos, cerró la puerta y le propino un beso apasionado y ansioso.

Ambos estaban enfrascados en el beso, caminaron levemente entre la oscuridad. Hermione tenía entre sus manos ese cabellos suave y revoltoso, Harry tenía entre sus manos la cintura de la castaña, y el pecho izquierdo que amasaba con fervor.  
Hermione se separo de los labios de Potter para emitir un suave jadeo, pero este sin dejar de besarla, le dio suaves mordiscos al cuello elegante que tiene la castaña, eso sí, sin descuidar el otro seno de ella.

Aun vestidos, fueron a lo que se suponía es la sala, cayendo entre besos, y abrazos en un mullido sofá.

— ** _Te amo_** —Decía Harry entre besos y mordiscos

— ** _Te amo_** —Decía Hermione entre jadeos y gemidos

Poco a poco la prisión de la vestimenta, empezó a ser un estorbo, así que Potter sin separarse mucho de la castaña, se quito la chaqueta tirándolo quien sabe dónde, la castaña que le encanta tocar, aun sobre la polera blanca que tenia Potter, ingreso sus manos, sintiendo ya la suavidad de la piel del hombre, poco a poco ella misma alzo esa polera, descubriendo el pectoral de él, que con delicadeza, con temor a que fuera un sueño tocaba su piel.

—Estorba esto—Murmuro Potter, pues no podía tocar esas cumbres que resaltaban en el vestido— Levántate Mujer—Ordeno él, ayudando a que ella se levantara para quitarle el vestido que con la destreza de Harry, este enrollaba en la cintura dejando al descubierto sus cremosas piernas y el liguero que excito a un mas a Harry. Tocaba con suma delicadeza las piernas de la mujer, la cual se erizaba al contacto de él, aun mas cuando este ponía las manos cerca de donde los muslos se unían.

Harry aprovecho que Hermione se había medio levantado para quitarle el vestido el cual el cierre estaba a un costado, alzo rápidamente la tela y aun sin separarse, la castaña quedo desnuda de cintura para arriba ante los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación de Potter. La poca luz que entraba de los faroles de la calle y de la luna, permitían mediana visibilidad, pero para ellos era más romántico así.

La beso de nuevo, apasionadamente, para terminar después con besos tiernos, ella, sin embargo no se quedo atrás, quito el cinturón de él, bajo el zíper y tomo entre sus manos el bulto que asomaba, el gemido ronco de Harry le indico que le encantaba lo que ella hacía.

Potter sin embargo, aun entre jadeos, viendo las cumbres suaves que tenia la mujer, tomo entre sus labios el pezón endurecido succionando con suavidad, sin descuidar el otro seno, escuchando los murmullos de aprobación de ella, a los pocos segundos ambos quedaron desnudos.

Todo lo que sucedió con ellos, los años de separación, los destrozos de juventud, las peleas, los matrimonios sin amor, todo eso desapareció en el momento en que ello se unieron para ser convertidos en un solo ser.

Dos almas que se reencontraron, profesando su amor entre embistes y sollozos, entre gemidos y grititos. Almas que estaban destinadas s estar juntas, y que por las cosas de la vida, no podían en su momento. Pero ahora era tiempo de recuperar lo perdido.

Hicieron el amor hasta desfallecer, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos cada vez que ellos se amaban de forma carnal, Harry entraba en el cuerpo estrecho de ella, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Hermione Sonrió, murmurando unas palabras que alegraron el corazón de Potter

— **Bienvenido a Casa Harry, Feliz Cumpleaños.**

— **Gracias cariño.**

Y acto seguido continuo amándola como solo él sabía hacerlo

.

.

La luz del sol ingreso por las ventanas de cortinas descorridas, alumbrando a una pareja que estaba durmiendo sobre la alfombra. Ella estaba encima de él, mientras que la sostenía entre sus brazos, la desnudez no era impedimento para esta pareja que exhausta se perdió el amanecer de su futuro juntos.

 **FIN.**

 **Y aqui tenemos el final de este corto capitulo, gracias a todos sus reviews, ya los lectores silenciosos, el proximo domingo publicara el epilogo**

 **Saludos**


	9. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones y no soy dueña de la saga de Harry Potter, sin embargo tomo prestados los personajes en especial a Harry y Hermione**

 **Hola‼!**

 **cumpliendo la promesa, hoy es domingo. Gracias a los Followers, Lectores silenciosos y a los que me comentan…saludos**

 **Saludos**

 **Parte 9 Y EPILOGO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.

Ella se despertó, la sensación del clímax aun recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía sus músculos de todo el cuerpo pesados y lánguidos, estaba inflamada y húmeda, no quería abrir los ojos, pero no porque no despertara, sino porque le pesaban los parpados. Entonces los sintió de nuevo, una electricidad magnética le recorrió, sentía que su cuerpo no soportaría más un orgasmo. La lengua le recorría su intimidad con maestría, ella solo podía expresar entre gemidos lo bien que se sentía.

Se removió inquieta. Abrió los ojos, Tenía las piernas medio abiertas en la cama, y allí se posaba una cabellera oscura.

Él escucho su respingo de sorpresa cuando le volvió a recorrer la intimidad con sus labios, tomando suavemente su clítoris, dándole suaves mordiscos. Sin dejar su labor alzo su vista, allí desnuda en toda su gloria estaba ella, que le miraba sorprendida.

—Ya era hora de que te despertaras—le susurró en tono de reproche, dejando momentáneamente su labor—Eres una dormilona—se burló, mientras su mano ascendía hasta alcanzar sus pechos, donde empezó a acariciarlos. Los pezones estaban duros y oscurecidos. El no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de saborearlos, tomando entre sus labios el botón rosado y succionándolo como si tuviese hambre.

Hermione jadeó arqueándose, volviendo a sentirse de nuevo enardecida.

—Eres perverso—Gimió sintiendo otra vez como él con sus dedos jugaba con su intimidad.

—No más que tu Cariño—

Cerro de nuevo los ojos, abrumada por las sensaciones que el le proporcionaba, Sin embargo él no se quedó atrás, tomo entre sus manos sus piernas, para depositarlas sobre sus hombros, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos de pasión.

Sin previo aviso, sus brazos quedaron apresados arriba de su cabeza por la fuerte mano de él. No supo en que momento la llevo a la cama. Pero allí entre las suaves sábanas blancas él la amaría de nuevo. El empezó a penetrarla, ella jadeo con sorpresa. Él era largo duro y caliente, llego más adentro que ninguna otra vez empalándola por completo. El orgasmo amenazaba de nuevo, sin embargo el ralentizo sus movimientos, no quería que ella se adelantara, ahora ambos disfrutarían juntos. Ella despegó los labios para hablar, decir algo, pero aún estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—Silencio—le corto el, mientras gruñía de placer, era fantástico como ambos se complementaban, ella volvió a intentar hablar, pero el, se inclinó hacia ella, silenciándola con un beso apasionado. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante las fuertes sensaciones que les recorrían.

—Ámame—Dijo entre sus labios ella—ámame como sabes hacerlo—

El no necesito más que esas palabras, para que sus movimientos se volvieran enérgicos y demandantes. Fuertes y profundos, estocada tras estocada, palabras inconexas escaparon de los labios de ella, los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos eran sonidos que inundaban la habitación apenas iluminada por los rayos de sol.

 _"Te amo"_

Esa palabra surgió entre ellos, palabra que orillo que ambos llegaran al nirvana, de manera fuerte y avasalladora. Agotado, sudoroso y extasiado, salió de ella, y solo tuvo fuerza suficiente para levantarla, colocarla a lo largo de su cuerpo y rodearla con sus brazos, dándole un beso entre el enmarañado pelo.

Aun trataban de controlar su agitada respiración. Ella tenía una sonrisa satisfecha entre los labios, y el recorrían con sus manos la suave piel de su espalda.

—Harry—Dijo ella mientras daba besos suaves al pectoral masculino—Bienvenido de nuevo a casa.

Él le sonrió dándole de nuevo un beso en el tope de su cabeza—Gracias por la sorpresa y bienvenida—

Ella levanto la cabeza, ahora si mirándolo a los ojos—solo que, no es por nada cariño, me encanta tu barba, te da un aspecto tan temerario—Mencionaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla, donde el volteo ligeramente la cabeza para besarle la mano—pero quisiera que te lo quitaras, ya que tu amor hacia mi dejo marcas.—Mientras lo decía se veía a si misma con manchas rojizas en el pecho y parte de sus piernas.

Él se removió inquieto—Acaso no te gusta mi nuevo aspecto—Dijo alzando una ceja.

Ella rio con diversión— ¿honestamente?

El asintió

—No, me encanta tu rostro rasurado, ya que es suave como la piel de un bebe, además que tu barba te hace ver más grande.

—Acaso señora Potter no le gusta que su marido sea más grande que usted?—Al decir esas palabras la separo de su cuerpo y dejo que ella estuviera debajo de él, mientras con su barba recorría su cuello y su pecho—

—Ha…Harry no…Ras…rasúrate.

—Mmm—Le beso de nuevo entre los pechos, tomando entre sus labios un pezón endurecido y succionándolo con suavidad, Ella dio un respingo

—No lo haremos de nuevo hasta que te rasures—Se separó de él removiéndose entre la cama. El la apreso de nuevo entre sus brazos, evitándole irse

—HARRY—Grito, cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas de nuevo—Harry—Gimió de nuevo.

Una batalla estaba perdida, pero para Hermione la guerra no había acabado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Señor Potter no me deja otra opción que rasurarle yo misma—Susurro Hermione ante su reflejo.

Se encontraba en el baño, tratando de visualizar completamente la zona rojiza de todo su cuerpo.

Hizo una mueca, a ella le encantaba que Harry cambiara de vez en cuando su look, sin embargo ella sabía que Harry se dejó la barba por otra razón-

Hacía más de 3 meses que Harry se había ido a una misión para capturar un mortifago, dejándola a ella sola con sus hijos. Cada año sin falta para el cumpleaños de él, representaban una escena donde ambos eran unos desconocidos que se enamoraban después, le encantaban esos juegos, ya que eso hacía que la llama de pasión no muriera. Eso y que durante dos días fueran solo ellos dos.

Solo Harry y Hermione.

Sin embargo, Harry había prometido que en su cumpleaños representaran, ella a una mujer divorciada, él a un músico errante.

Ella pensó que él no cumpliera su promesa, pero él estaba allí, diciéndole en pocas palabras que no importara cuán lejos el estuviera, sus promesas siempre serian cumplidas

Más la historia que ambos recrearon en parte fue realidad, se dejaron llevar por el pasado donde aun siendo jóvenes ella dejo que él se fuera de su vida y el dejo que ella se fuera con un inepto.

Si no es por la ayuda de sus amigos, que dos años después se reencontraron. El amor que ambos escondieron decidiendo que era mejor la amistad, se vio triplicado al verse de nuevo. Ya que ninguno de los dos olvido el beso que se dieron.

Ahora ella estaba segura que el escondía algo, conocía muy bien a su marido, no por nada llevaban doce años juntos, A él nunca le gusto dejar crecer su barba ya que argumentaba que no le gustaba verse muy mayor. Estaba en su etapa de papa joven, no de abuelo según sus propias palabras.

Salió del baño, envuelta en su camisón, y bata. Aunque le hubiese gustado estar todo el día en la cama con él, también había que ser razonable, no siempre estarían desnudo. Claro que si fuera por Harry siempre la mantendría desnuda y a su alcance. Y es que nunca se imaginó que su mejor amigo fuera partidario a hacer el amor todo el tiempo. Pero ella no se quejaba, es más le gustaba ese Harry apasionado y salvaje, sin embargo no siempre seria asi, ahora tenían unos hijos a la mar de curiosos, es por eso que mantenían un departamento para ellos, cuando la situación requería medidas desesperadas, que mejor en la intimidad sin hijos curiosos, preguntones e inteligentes.

—Amor—La voz grave de Harry se escuchó en la sala—¿Ya terminaste en el baño o quieres seguir teniendo compañía?

Hermione sonrió con diversión, de verdad que él nunca se cansaba, durante gran parte de ese día habían hecho el amor en diferentes posiciones, en la cama, en el sofá, en el sillón, en la alfombra, en la encimera de la cocina dejando el desayuno olvidado y en el baño, aunque en este último se suponía que solo se bañaría, pero por lo visto mas de un mes lejos sin hacer el amor fue una tortura completa para Harry.

Se acercó hasta el, con varita en mano susurro un hechizo, Harry dio un respingo asustado mirando hacia ella, mientras que su cuerpo estaba pegado al sofá. Hermione llevaba entre sus manos los utensilios para rasurarlo.

—¿Hermione que Haces?—Exigió saber Potter—

—Silencio cariño—demando Hermione

—Pero—La boca de Potter quedo sellada gracias a otro hechizo por parte de Hermione.

—Ahora cariño, te dije que te rasuras, pero no querías, sin embargo como buena esposa te ayudare.

Potter Gimió, negando con la cabeza. Si Hermione le viera sin barba se asustaría por completo. _"Por favor no"_ pensó

—Harry cariño, es por tu bien y también por el mío, mira como dejaste mi pecho—señalo bajando ligeramente el camisón, dejando entrever las zonas rojizas, Potter al verla sus ojos se oscurecieron, sin embargo Hermione tenía un punto, su pecho estaba irritado a causa de su barba.

La miro a los ojos, y resignado le dio el permiso necesario para que ella le rasurara.

Hermione se acercó, pidiéndole perdón por actuar de esa manera. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry estaba de nuevo lampiño. Fue en ese momento en donde Harry esperaba un respingo de sorpresa, cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver su reacción. Sin embargo unos dedos suaves recorrieron su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Te duele?—Susurro ella, cuando el dio un respingo de sorpresa. Hermione había desactivo los hechizos que lo mantenían apresado y en silencio.

—No—Murmuro por lo bajo—La tomo entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello suelto.—No me duele, pero es horrible cada vez que me veo en el espejo.

—No—expreso Hermione enérgica, mientras acariciaba su revoltoso cabello negro—No es fea, es signo de orgullo Harry, es una marca de guerra, igual que la mía—Señalo hacia su brazo derecho donde las feas palabras "mudblood" estaban impresas como tatuaje.

Harry vio esa marca, odiándose cuando ella sufrió ante esa bruja sin corazón.

—Pero es fea para ti—manifestó Potter, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, acariciando de nuevo la mejilla con la cicatriz en forma indefinida—Sabes que a mí no me importa lo físico Harry, no me importa más que tu corazón—Pronuncio dándole cortos besos en la mejilla, luego en la frente, después en el mentón, para finalizar en los labios.—Asi como a ti tampoco te importa mi físico, ya sabes que no tengo los senos grandes, ni la cintura pequeña.

Hermione miraba su cuerpo, emitiendo un suspiro de insatisfacción. Harry vio la mirada decepcionada de su esposa en su cuerpo, y gruño enfadado, a veces Hermione mostraba inseguridad en algunas cosas, en especial con su físico. Eso es en consecuencia a que durante años él no la veía como mujer sino como su amiga. Esa razón es por la que a veces se culpaba de ciego.

—Hermione no, tu eres perfecta tal cual estas, me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta tus senos, son pequeños sí, pero deliciosos, tu cintura no será de una modelo, pero albergo a nuestros hijos, tu caderas serán anchas pero soporto a tres diablillos Potter. Y eso te hace perfecta para mi.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, siempre su marido buscaba las palabras exactas para que ella se enamorase cada vez más de él.

Harry le limpio las mejillas húmedas, y le beso, esta vez con el beso perfecto de dos seres que se amaban, de dos seres que son almas gemelas, de dos seres que nacieron para estar juntas.

Superaron varios obstáculos cuando jóvenes, y aun adultos y con hijos, les falta un largo camino por recorrer, sin embargo tanto para Harry como para Hermione, se enfrentarían ante las adversidades juntos.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenía esta cicatriz?—pregunto Potter, tomando entre sus brazos a su esposa y llevándola a la habitación principal.

—Lo supe Harry porque te conozco, sé que escondías algo, pero no me imaginaba que era. Así que pensé que era peor, ese mortifago te marco el rostro Harry pero no tu espíritu, recuérdalo.

Harry sonrió con diversión, la desvistió con suma delicadeza, besando cada parte que dejaba al descubierto en su esposa, amándola y adorándola. Aun así, tomo sus senos entre sus manos, masajeándolos con ternura—Perfectos—susurro—Rubia no tiene punto de comparación contigo—

Hermione le dio un pellizco en las nalgas de Potter, el cual reía a carcajadas al ver lo celos de su esposa-

—Vuelves a mencionar a esa rubia-tetas-falsas, y tendrás abstinencia durante más de un mes—Las carcajadas de Harry pararon abruptamente al escuchar en esas palabras su peor castigo.

—A todo esto—Hermione y Harry estaban envueltos de nuevo.—¿Donde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?

Harry la miro enarcando una ceja, sonrio de nuevo y murmuro entre los labios de su esposa—Eso señora Potter es un secreto.

—¿Y la guitarra?

—¿Lily?

—¿Así se llama?

—Sí, Es un regalo de Ron.

—¿Y la moto?

—Hermione, quieres callarte de una vez—La beso, y durante el resto del día Potter con devoción amo de nuevo a su esposa.

La cual mantuvo la boca callada a las preguntas, pero no silenciosa a los te amo.

FIN

 **Gracias por leer, y por recorrer esta travesia, Espero les guste el epilogo, y pues pronto pasara por una rigurosa ediccion para corregir los errores, agradezco los comentarios, a los lectores silenciosos y los que tienen este fic en favoritos**


End file.
